Dream Job
Dream Job is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends Internet series, the ninth of Season 4, and 87th overall. It is the final episode to air before the series went into another hiatus that is still in effect due to the apparent production of a feature film. Plot Sniffles has built a dream helmet connected to a TV, and he places the helmet on his head and promptly goes to sleep. Displayed on the TV, Sniffles' dream appears to be him peacefully relaxing on a hammock at a tropical island. All of a sudden, Lumpy, who is cleaning Sniffles' house, suddenly arrives, finds the remote, and decides to watch TV, unaware that Sniffles' helmet was wired to it. Lumpy changes the channel, bringing Sniffles to the Old West where he is impaled by three arrows. The channel changes again to bring Sniffles under the sea. Then Sniffles is brought into outer space, where he is frozen and a speeding comet smashes him to bits. Unsatisfied with the "shows", Lumpy clicks the remote again. Sniffles is shown alive again, with a tray of cookies and he proceeds to put them in an oven. However, the channel is flipped and he quickly ends up in a guillotine to be decapitated. Next, he is put on a game show and spins a wheel, but the channel changes yet again so he only ends up detonating a bomb. Sniffles then winds up in a war zone and gets smashed by a large door. Now, Sniffles finds himself swinging from a vine, but then abruptly smashes into a tree, penetrating a stick through his heart. Then, he is shown completely tied up with rope and being roasted on a spit over a bonfire. He is then impaled by a metal pipe that comes out of nowhere. After that, Giggles gives him a massage until his bed inexplicably closes on him. As Lumpy keeps clicking the remote, he overpowers the TV. He finally leaves, and Sniffles has become mentally traumatized from the whole ordeal. The next day at the hospital, Petunia brings him to watch TV, which shows the island from the beginning of last night's program, worrying Sniffles, showing he may have developed PTSD from the whole fiasco. Moral "Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today." Deaths * Sniffles' deaths in the TV: **Frozen and smashed into bits by a comet. **Decapitated by a guillotine operated by a presumably flipped out Flippy (Disco Bear was partially responsible too). **Killed in an explosion. **Crushed by a large door. **Impaled through his chest on a tree branch. **Skewered on wood. **Impaled in the head by a pipe. Injuries *Sniffles' injuries on the TV: **Impaled by many arrows. **A massage bed suddenly closes on him, breaking his bones. *Sniffles (back in reality) becomes mentally traumatized. Goofs #Despite Lumpy being listed as a featuring character, his title card is his starring page. #Flippy had no pupils under his mask. However, it could have been due to him wearing the mask preventing his eyes from being visible. #When Sniffles spins the wheel, his hands are layered under it. Though this may be because he grabbed the other side. #Sniffles is missing his pocket protector when he spins the wheel/detonates the bomb. #In his appearance, Flippy doesn't have his dog tags. #When Sniffles is traumatized, his ears can be seen poking through his helmet. The Long Hiatus Ever since this episode aired, there hasn't been a new episode for an entire year, similar to the hiatus after the release of ''See You Later, Elevator''. Many people assumed that the series was cancelled. The real reason why there hasn't been a new episode is because Kenn Navarro, the creator and director of Happy Tree Friends has been working on two new shows: Two-Bit and D_Void. Unlike Happy Tree Friends, both shows neither produced nor released by Mondo Media but rather released on a YouTube channel he created called zwak. According to zwakattack.com, it is said that Happy Tree Friends isn't over, Mondo just hasn't requested any new episodes. Two-Bit and D_Void Two-Bit follows the adventures of a sheriff living in the old west with anthropomorphic animals. The animation style is that of 8-Bit video-games of the 1980s. Their first episode premiered on YouTube on July 11, 2014. D_Void follows the adventures of a trio of astronauts in the depths of space, working in satellites and exploring new planets. Like Happy Tree Friends, the main characters are animals that get killed in some ridiculous way. The animation style is very different compared to Happy Tree Friends. Their first episode premiered on October 25, 2014. Possible Movie Another factor contributing to the hiatus is that Mondo is working on a feature film of Happy Tree Friends, along with a sequel for Dick Figures: The Movie and a film for Deep Space 69. The Happy Tree Friends film is supposedly slated for a release date of either 2015 or 2016. Not much more is currently known of the projects. According to this tweet, the production of the movie has not started yet. Trivia *"Dream Job" is a common expression; doing what you absolutely love to do that supports the lifestyle you choose to have. In this case, Sniffles has been peacefully relaxing on a hammock at a tropical island. This isn't a job, however, but his dream. *This is the last of just three episodes to air in 2014 (along with [[Spare Tire|''Spare Tire ]]and [[Camp Pokeneyeout|''Camp Pokeneyeout]]). These also mark a new record for Sniffles surviving his third episode in a row. *Due to the fact that all of the deaths in this episode are in Sniffles' dream, this is one of the four regular episodes without actual deaths. The other three are ''House Warming'' (debatable), ''Nuttin' but the Tooth'', and ''Out on a Limb''. Unless one counts mental scarring, this is also the only regular episode with no injuries in the reality of the episode. *This is the first episode where Flippy doesn't have his beret. This is also the first episode where Disco Bear has another haircut other than his afro. **This is because they are supposed to be out of character, due to it being a dream. *Since the episode ''Out on a Limb'', this is the first internet episode where nobody actually dies. *This episode is similar to Without a Hitch, in which most of the deaths happen in a dream-like state. Except in Without a Hitch there were real deaths, while this episode had none in the real world. *When Sniffles detonates the bomb, one of the dynamite sticks is actually a sausage (possibly meant to be a hidden Easter egg like The Cursed Idol). *This marks the second starring role Sniffles survives in after ''Blast From The Past'' (one version of him at least). However, this is his first internet episode he survives and stars in. *This is one of the few times Flippy doesn't flip out and also one of the few times he appears in an episode that doesn't revolve around him. However, though with no visible evidence because his face is covered. Evil Flippy would be much more likely to work as an executioner than his good counterpart **This is also the first episode that Flippy appears in and no one actually dies (since he only appears in a dream) and one of three where Evil Flippy appears but causes no character's actual deaths, the other two being Without a Hitch and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *This is the first Internet Season 4 episode where Disco Bear survives. Also, it's the third internet episode where he survives. *So far through out season 4 Sniffles came in 6 episodes he dies in the first three he appears in All Work and No Play, Buns of Steal', and ''Pet Peeve. But he survives the last three Spare Tire, Camp Pokeneyeout, and Dream Job.'' *Lumpy, Petunia, and of course Sniffles are the only characters that appear in real life in the episode, while Disco Bear, Flippy, and Giggles appear in the dream segments only. **Coincidentally, all of the characters that appear in real life are blue in color. *This is the fourth time a character is seen dreaming. The others are Flippy in ''Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow'' and in ''Double Whammy Part 1'' and Nutty in ''Dunce Upon a Time''. This makes Sniffles as the third character whose dreams are shown. *This is one of the few episodes where Lumpy doesn't kill anyone (at least in reality). *Truffles is seen behind a tree during Sniffles' vine-swinging death. *This is one of the few episodes when a character dies more than one time. *Flippy and Disco Bear are out of character. Flippy, who is known to be good and happy, kills Sniffles without flipping out. Disco Bear, who is known to be cool and funky, is calm and doesn't care about Sniffles dying. This is probably due to the fact that it was a dream. **This scene represented a public execution with Disco Bear as a king/judge and Flippy as the executioner. Despite the possible medieval setting, they are in their normal outfits. *This is one of the few episodes where characters become out of character. *Sniffles' death in space is similar to one of Cuddles' deaths in ''Blast from the Past'', which also starred Sniffles. *The game show Sniffles was on looked similar to The Price is Right. *The way Sniffles was swinging on a vine and crashing onto a tree is similar to George of the Jungle. * If you notice, the part where Sniffles gets roasted in his dream, a skull with a crack can be seen. It closely resembles Lammy's skull. *Though Lumpy can primarily be held responsible for Sniffles' suffering in this episode, it is also partially his own fault as the dream helmet was likely his own invention and there's no logical purpose for Lumpy being able to change his dreams by simply trying to flip through TV channels. * Until further notice, this is the last episode in the internet series so far. It may not be true unless the creators can come up with a new episode. See the Hiatus section for more information. * When falling into the desert, Sniffles makes the same scream from when he was electrocuted in Tongue in Cheek. * The bed folding scene in the dream may be a nod to the film Freddy vs. Jason. *This is one of only two episode where Sniffles stars alone, the other is Blast from the Past. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No deaths Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:2014 Episodes